After The Digger
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: This story takes place after "Digger, Part 2" when Garret drives Jordan home. Garret/Jordan friendship story. Please read and review!


I had this typed up and ready to go pretty much but just forgot to post it. I was watching season 1 of CJ and I loved Digger, Part 1 and Part 2 so much! This is after the ending scene where Garret drives Jordan home and it's a little father daughter but anyways here it is! Please read and review!

* * *

After the Digger had come after Jordan, Garret had put all his effort into trying to find her and luckily they were successful. Now he knew there would be many nightmares to come but Garret promised himself that he would be there for her, no matter what. He was the one who didn't protect her in the first place and so now he has to make up for it. He had offered to take her home and Jordan was just too exhausted to argue. He got into the drivers seat of the car and Jordan got in the other side.

"Jordan you okay?" It was a pointless question but he felt like it was necessary to ask

"Ya Garret I'm fine," He looked in her eyes and saw the lie she was obviously very unstable right now but like Jordan always is, she didn't want to admit it. They didn't say much until they arrived at Garret's house, there was no way he was going to let Jordan stay by herself tonight. He got out and helped her out as well. When they got inside the house into a familiar surrounding she let her guard down and felt like she was ready to collapse. Her adrenaline had finally left her body and she was starting to crash.

"Jordan you want to talk?" She shook her head, she was too tired to talk, and she was too tired to breath.

"Jordan please I know you if you don't talk to me now you'll be gone to some other city by the time I wake up tomorrow, please?" He pleaded and finally she gave in.

"Garret?" Jordan said letting her emotions run and trying to hold back a sob

"Ya Jordan I'm right here, it's all over," She laid her head on top of his shoulder like she did before, leaning into his embrace.

"I was so scared," She let a single tear fall and Garret was ready and caught it before it fell to the floor.

"I know," He took a deep breath, Garret lead her over to his couch and the two sat down. "When Haley first called me and told me that the digger had taken you, I froze…I thought I was going to lose you. I remember the last time you left this office I felt the same pain rip through my body but this time I couldn't call you, couldn't come to visit you and try and convince you to come back. No, this time you could have been gone for real and that's what truly scared me."

"I'm sorry Garret, I really am,"

"Ya, so am I, it shouldn't have been you who got taken and I will always regret being able to protect you,"

"Garret I can look after myself you know,"

"Oh ya and how did that work out?"

"Well when I don't have a crazy person after me trying to kill me I think I'm good," Garret had to smile at this. Jordan seemed to always be a magnet for trouble since the first day they met and apparently what max had told Garret she'd always been this way, but this was the closest she had ever come to actually dying.

"Jordan, what if," He said swallowing back his tears "What if we hadn't found you in time, I could have never forgiven myself if I knew it was me who let you die. I could have stopped it, I could have protected you."

"Garret don't even think that way, there was nothing you could do. I was the one who put myself and Haley in danger; none of this was your fault." The two waited in silence for a few minutes letting what they had said sink in.

"Thanks Garret"

"No problem Jordan, that's what I'm here for,"

"I know and I really appreciate it,"

"I'm glad I could be of help," They paused in silence again until Jordan broke it

"You're probably right,"

"What?"

"I would've probably run off with out saying good bye again,"

"And I couldn't let that happen again could I?"

"Nope, cause you care about me, even if sometimes you want to beat me up,"

"Amen"

"You are a really good friend Garret Macy,"

"You are to Jordan Cavanaugh,"


End file.
